Always and Forever
by zoenichole
Summary: Caroline finds Tyler and Hayley together and gets a bit of revenge. In the process she gets bitten and Klaus races to find her before it's too late. After she comes to terms that he isnt a hallucination she allows him to heal her. To keep the bad dreams away she asks him for a dream. She's finally found her prince and he his Queen and its always and forever for them. Slight OOC
1. Chapter 1

Caroline Forbes's POV:

I stepped into the Lockwood mansion silently, and I could instantly smell them. The smell of… _mutt _was overpoweringly disgusting. I felt a pang in my heart, but pushed it down, under all my rage and dare I say it… _hatred_. I push my hair behind my shoulders, stand up straight and walk up the winding staircase to an all-too-familiar room.

I knew our relationship wasn't perfect, I knew we had things to work out. He was a reformed player and douche, and I was a reformed needy bitch. I thought we could work our issues out together.

_Oh how wrong you were… _

He said he left to get better, _for me_. He said he left to get rid of the sire bond, _for me_. He made me feel horrible, for keeping that picture Klaus drew of me. He made me feel like I was nothing, just scum on the bottom of his shoes.

No one will never, ever make me feel like that again. I am _done _being the distraction. I am _done _being disposable. I am _done _being used, and I am _done _being captured and tortured. I am _done _being everyone's _second choice_. My eyes involuntarily narrow and darken but I quickly take a deep breath and my face returns to normal.

I can hear them as if I were in the same room as them. I can hear her breathy sighs, and I can hear his groans. I almost lose my control again but I hold it back. I stop in front of his bedroom door and smile. It's about time I finally stand up for myself.

The door bangs against the wall as I open it, and Tyler and Hayley jump apart like they were burned. His shirt is on the desk, his pants unbuttoned, and her top is under the bed, her pants long gone. I'm thankful that they at least hadn't yet gotten rid of the undergarments.

Hayley's eyes were round, and Tyler's were gold tinged, but when he saw me they reverted back to normal.

_Oh, did I interrupt?_

I giggle and smile sickeningly sweet at the two of them.

"Hi, Ty, Hayley,"

"Care, you don't… I was going to… but then…" Tyler tries to come up with an excuse, but at least he doesn't try to deny it, or tell me it isn't what it looks like when it clearly _is _what it looks like.

Hayley tries to cover herself and I see Tyler move to stand in front of her, so she is covered.

In that moment, I swear I see red.

"You know," I talk over Tyler and he shuts up. I walk further into the room. "I took a chance on you, and you proved me wrong time and time again. You left with Jules. You _hesitated _to save me from Jules. You left _again _and didn't tell anyone. You _bit _me. You weren't there to save me from Alaric. You have never _once _been there for me when I needed you. You have never _once _given me what I want, what I need to hear… I have given you everything. I helped you turn, I've stayed by your side, I tried to help you when you were turned into a hybrid, and I still stayed faithful to you. Even though the temptations were… unimaginable. He made me feel like I was his first choice, like I actually mattered to someone. Each and _every _time I needed someone, he was there. How do you repay me? You find some common slut to add onto the notches on your bedpost."

I walk in front of them, dominating power, and I pull the dagger I have in my back pocket out, turning it over in my hands, and feeling the blade. They follow me with their eyes, and they don't dare take too deep a breath.

"You know," I giggle again and they both tense. "I am done being this weak girl. I am a _vampire_, and if I want something, I'll get it. And I want…"

I flash before them and before they can even blink Tyler is thrown at the wall across the room and Hayley has a dagger thrust into her stomach.

"You dead," I say to Hayley, turning the dagger and pushing it up, I watch briefly as she falls, then turn to Tyler. "And for you to watch her die. I want you to suffer before I kill you too."

He comes at me but my anger is too much even for his hybrid strength. He's thrown against the wall again and I turn back to Hayley. I take the stake from inside my boot and twirl it.

"Let's play, bitch." I growl and jam the wood into her shoulder.

She cries out and turns her head, biting down hard on my wrist. I yank the wood out and growl again.

"Wrong move," I whisper, and the stake is inches from her heart before Tyler bites my arm, and I'm thrown back.

His eyes are yellow and I laugh.

"All for this one, pathetic girl?" I flash again and he is the one who has the stake in his body now. I snap his neck as he doubles over, then I snap Hayley's.

Within three minutes, I'm halfway across town.

_At least I went out with a bang…_

Niklaus Mikaelson's POV:

"_What do you mean she's dying? What happened to her?" _I growl into the phone, my undead heart stopping again as thoughts fly through my head.

_She's been staked._

_She's been taken again._

_Someone bled her out. _

But, it's none of those things.

I make my way to the Lockwood mansion, and I don't even try to be quiet as I wreak havoc as I make my way up the stairs, leaving destruction in make wake. Two of my hybrids are in his room, both just waking up.

"Hello, mates," I say, and lean against the door jamb.

"Klaus," Tyler snaps, rubbing his neck.

The girl, Hayley, looks at me with fear. Good.

"The last time I saw you," I look at the girl. "You had left. And last I saw you, Tyler; you were going to tell sweet Caroline of your betrayal. I heard there was a run-in earlier. Do tell." I mock, and I know my time to find her is running out.

"Like hell I'll tell you." Tyler hisses.

I grab Hayley by the throat and lift her. "Tell me or your precious harlot will be compelled to kill herself while you watch. Or, better yet, I rip her heart out and shove it down your throat. Now, I'll ask one last time: what. Happened."

He barely hesitates, yet I don't let the chocking girl down.

"Caroline caught us, and then she stabbed Hayley, shoved a stake through my stomach and snapped both of our necks."

"Where is she?"

"Like I know? That crazy bitch deserves what she got…"

"And what did she get?" I ask deadly quiet.

"A werewolf bite and a hybrid bite."

The room is thick with tension and my grip on the girl's neck tightens.

"For your comment, mate," I say and look into the girl's eyes. Her pupils dilate. "Take that shiny little dagger over there; dip it in wolfsbane. Stab yourself with it and do not stop until you get a call from me." I release her and she does as I told her.

I grab Tyler by the neck and force him against the wall. His pupils dilate. "If Caroline dies, I want you to rip your whore's heart out. And do know that I am not done with you. No one causes her pain." I throw him against the opposite wall and kick him for good measure, breaking a few ribs and collapsing a lung.

I compel the girl to rip Tyler's heart out if Caroline dies, then I'm off to find my light.

I find her in her room. Her hair is in a messy bun, she's in a tank top and sleep shorts and her skin is coated in a thin layer of sweat, and yet, I still think she looks beautiful.

She really has made me soft. Yet, if she could share her light and I my darkness, we could become an unstoppable force. It's about time I made myself a Queen to help rule my empire. And what a magnificent Queen Caroline would make if I could teach her. If only she'd let me teach her how to be a true vampire, not the bunny-loving one Stefan told her about. She could rule the world with me if she knew all that she could do. No one would ever hurt her again, I'd make sure of it.

"Hello, love," I say quietly and her green eyes flutter open and focus on me.

She tries to smile, and manages half of one.

"At least my hallucinations are getting better," She mumbles to herself.

"Caroline, I am not a hallucination. I am right here, right now, with you."

"No," she shakes her head. "You aren't. Because you left town to go to Chicago a week ago; you left me. Or I let you leave me. I didn't get to tell you!" She sits up and looks around, panicked. "I didn't tell you, I didn't get a chance to tell you!" She flashes out of bed and nearly falls over but I catch her. "Let me go! I have to write him a letter! I have to tell him I love him!"

In a matter of hours, this baby vampire has my undead heart stopping and picking back up tenfold yet again. I walk over to her slowly, and I cradle her head in my hands.

"I am right here, sweetheart," I whisper as I stare into her captivating eyes.

She shakes her head and some of her hair falls out of the band holding it all together. I tuck it behind her ear as she leans into my other palm.

"I think I'm ready, Klaus." And then, she's on the bed again, curled in on herself.

"Ready for what?" I ask, confused.

"I think I'm ready to die."

Before I can even think my actions over, rage consumes me and I'm standing over her bed and I'm forcing myself not to let my Hybrid face show.

"You are not ready to die, Caroline."

"What if I'm meant to die?" She asks, and she looks so little and child-like I freeze. "I would have died when Jules took me. I would have died if no one saved me from my dad. I would have died if you hadn't saved me on my birthday. Maybe I'm supposed to die."

I sit on her bed, much like I had on her birthday and look at her.

"I'm not giving you a choice this time, Caroline. I'm much too selfish to do it once more. I've told you, and I've showed you countless times, that I fancy you. I'm not just going to let you die." Her skin seems to be paling and greying all at once and I start to panic. Her breaths are shallow.

"But you have to. Because you aren't real. You aren't here. You're still in Chicago and I'm in my room, about to die."

"Sweetheart, I'm very much here, and so are you. I heard there was a little disagreement and that you were hurt. If you really think that I'd just stay away while you died, that wounds me."

"You really are here?" She asks her voice breaking.

"I'm not going anywhere without you." I assure her, and I cradle her against my chest, just like her birthday. One of my hands is tangled in her hair while the other is in her lap. She looks up at me and she's crying.

"Have at it, sweetheart," I tell her, and she bites gently into my wrist.

Blood sharing is something I wasn't really interested in because I have never once wanted to let someone else bite me. With Caroline, I _want _to share. While the experience is one-sided right now, I can only imagine what it would feel like if we were joined together like that. What we could do together if only she'd let me. I let her take all she needs, and by the time she's done she's almost asleep, and I'm a bit dizzy, nothing I can't handle. I tuck her into the bed and kiss her forehead.

As I turn, her arm leaves the confines of her blankets and attaches her hand to my wrist. She looks up at me, her big doe eyes.

"Please don't leave me,"

I hesitate, because I don't know if she's going to regret it in the morning, but the way she's looking at me has me shrugging my jacket off and slipping out of my boots. She moves over and I slide into the bed next to her. I have never once slept in a bed with a girl. I always make sure they leave. I'm slightly uncomfortable as she snuggles into my chest but I soon relax and encircle her in my arms.

"Make the bad dreams stay away, just for tonight." She mumbles against my chest.

"How?"

"Give me a dream,"

I wait until I'm sure she's asleep before I relax fully and get inside her beautiful head.

Caroline Forbes's POV:

"_Nik, look! It's beautiful!" I say as I stand on the bridge, looking at a castle. _

_"This is the Imperial Palace, love," He chuckles as I squeeze his hand and we walk closer to the palace. The grass has never been greener, the sun never so bright, the sky never so blue, and the flowers never so beautiful. _

_"Where are we?" I ask and he takes my other hand and spins me around. _

_"We were in Tokyo. Now, we're in Rome." _

_I look around again and we're in front of the Coliseum. It's huge, it's magnificent, and I can't believe we're here. _

_We walk around and we pass cathedrals and the town Centre and we pass other tourists, and then we come by a fountain as the sun starts to set. _

_"This is the Trevi fountain," He tells me._

_"The fountain of love," I look up at him and he looks right back. "Well," I giggle and hold out my hand. He puts a coin in it and I turn so my back is to the fountain. "When in Rome…" I throw the coin and I hear it splash in the water. _

_"Go on," I continue, and turn him so he's right next to me, back facing the fountain. "Make a wish." _

_He locks eyes with me, that intense stare that I secretly love. His lips rise in a smirk before he tosses his coin over his shoulder. _

_We turn back around and I look at all the coins in the fountain, wondering which one is mine, and which one is his. Of course, I could never know, but I look anyway. After a while I clasp our hands together and we stand side by side in silence. I look up at him and he smile. Smiles, not smirks. _

_"Close your eyes, sweetheart," _

_I do as he told me to and I hold onto his hand tighter. _

_"Open them," _

_I open my eyes and look around. We're no longer in Rome, but in Paris now. _

_We stroll along the cobbled streets and I take in the bakery smells and the pretty lights as the sky darkens to a black. We come along a park and I see the Eiffel Tower, all lit up and magnificent. _

_"It lights up every hour," He tells me as we near it. _

_We stand under it for a little bit, and I look up, up, up and marvel at its height and beauty. _

_"Would you like to go up?" He asks and I nod my head and bite my lip. _

_He walks closer and wraps his arms around me, and the next think I know, we're at the top of the Eiffel Tower, on one of the ledges. _

_You can see the whole city from here, and we sit side by side as we take in the view. After some time I lean my head on his shoulder. _

_"Thank you," I whisper. _

_"What for, love?" _

_"For always saving me, for putting me first." _

_"Always, and forever," He responds, his family motto. _

_"Will you take me one day? For real, not just in a dream?" I ask and look up at him. _

_"Whenever you want. We could go tomorrow morning. I could have a plane ticket for London as we speak, and we'd be off by sunrise." _

_I can tell he's serious and I smile. He really does care, he really does want me around. _

_"Will you teach me how to be better?" I ask._

_"You're already perfect," He answers, confused._

_"Teach me how to fight, teach me how to survive,"_

_"You'll have no need to fight anymore, love. I'll always keep you safe." _

_And in his arms, I do feel safe. _

_"But, I don't ever want to be caught off guard again. I'm tired of being used. Just in case. Please, Nik?" _

_He looks down at me and puts his arm around my waist, drawing me closer. _

_"Of course."_

_I smile at him and snuggle into his chest, but then frown. "What about you're hybrids?" _

_"If I have you, I have no need for them."_

_"You spent a thousand years waiting to break the curse, and now that you have and have started making your army, you're just going to stop?" _

_"I'm no longer alone now, am I?"_

_"No, I suppose you aren't… you have to get used to a bitchy, neurotic, control freak now." _

_"And you'll have to get used to a moody, original hybrid." _

_"We do have forever to cope." _

_"That we do, sweetheart."_

_"Can we start now?" I ask._

_"Of course." _

She had finally found her prince, albeit not the traditional kind, but _her _prince. Someone who would treat her the way she needed to be treated, someone who would put her first and ensure her safety. He had finally found his Queen, someone who wouldn't take his BS, someone who challenged him and someone who would keep him grounded.

Always and forever.

Author's Note:

This is my very first PUBLISHED (kind of, sort of) story. It was intended to be a one-shot, but I'm thinking about possibly continuing on. No promise though, however, because I AM in school and freshman year is crucial if you want to college (and I do) so I'm powering through to keep my GPA an 'A'. I will try to get a chapter up every other Saturday. Keep the Favorites, Follows and Reviews coming, darlings!

-zoenichole


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline Forbes's POV:

I wake up with a dull ache in my wrist and my arm. I groan and snuggle further into the confines of my warm and totally comfy blankets. I frown as I realize that Klaus isn't in my bed, or room, or house for that matter. I shake my disappointment off quickly. If only I could stay here forever, safe and sound. But… as I continue snuggling into my blankets, I realize I don't want to stay here, in this house that I grew up in, without my father and with workaholic mother. I want to get as far away from here as I can, without looking back, without any regrets. I want to see the world. I want to experience things others only dream about. I want… _genuine beauty_.

I'll miss my mother of course, no matter how much she was never home when I was younger and how we've never been close-close, and I'll miss Bonnie. I'll miss Bonnie, even more than I would maybe a few months ago, when I was still naïve Caroline. Bonnie's just tired of being used, and I empathize on that, the only difference is that I'm going to remove myself from the situation, I'm not going to stay around and put myself at risk to being used. Again.

I'll miss Matt too. Poor, poor Matt… he's the last person on this Earth who should have to suffer whatever this miserable town throws at us. He has so much good in him. Matty, the one boy who put himself last and his little sister and her needs first. Matt, the one still-good person out of all of us; he was going to graduate, get a football scholarship, get married, have kids, and then, when he was old, he'd die a peaceful death. Now, though, his studies have dropped and he's missed so many practices, his chance is slowly slipping away from his grasps.

I'll miss Elena, my best friend… or, she's supposed to be my best friend. Since all of this… supernatural has come to Mystic Falls (or has it _always _been here?) we've drifted away. And now, as she adjusts to vampirism, she's become a completely different person. She isn't the sweet, innocent girl I grew up with. No, instead she's beginning to lose herself. Not to mention her ridiculous love triangle with the Salvatore brothers. Both men, cursed to always love the same girl. Stefan, even though he is her epic love, deserves so much more, and I hope one day he realizes it.

I think, out of all my friends, and maybe even my mother, I'll miss Stefan the most. While Damon is my sire, Stefan is the number one person that I am closest with. He was there when I killed that man at the fair, he has saved me from Damon on numerous occasions, and he is always there for me when I need a shoulder to cry on or someone to lend an ear.

I smile as my thoughts turn from depressing to exciting.

_I wonder where I'll go first… London? Paris? Rome? Barcelona? All the possibilities, with eternity in front of me… _

Within five minutes I decide I'll start in London, just like in my dream, stay for a few months, and then go wherever my feet, or rather my compulsion, takes me.

_Always and forever…_

I frown again as his words whisper through my mind.

_We could go tomorrow morning…_

And yet, where is he now?

As I begin to stretch my sore muscles to get up and start packing (maybe I can just start fresh, buy everything new) I hear his voice.

"Rise and shine, sweetheart."

I sit up in bed and open my eyes, finally. He's standing in front of me, in his usual attire: dark jeans, black V-neck t-shirt, and his many necklaces. His scruff is attractive as ever, and he's smiling, not his usual smirk.

"Klaus," I breathe, almost like a passing whisper in the wind.

"Hello, love," His smile softens, and then he clears his throat. "Well, if I were you I'd be getting ready for our flight."

It takes me a few minutes to ponder what he said, and when I respond, I feel like I'm in slow-motion. "Our… flight?"

"You aren't second guessing last night, already, are you?" He sounds as if he's almost teasing.

"Of course not, I just thought… since you weren't here when I first woke up…" I trail off, looking at him from under my lashes, a little more shy than I was last night.

He sits down on the bed slowly, and pushes some of my hair behind my ear (oh gosh, major bedhead I'm sure!) and trails his hand over my cheek. My eyes close on their own accord and my head involuntarily leans into his palm.

"I promised I would take you. I do not go back on my word."

I look into his dark blue eyes, filled with a sadness that no one on this Earth could understand. I don't want to, but I want to be able to help take away some of his sadness and replace it with love.

"Where to first?" I ask, smiling at him as I get excited.

I'll be traveling the world with the oldest, most powerful vampire, the very first hybrid… I'll be traveling with someone who has seen everything, someone who has experienced everything, someone who can teach me everything.

"That, my dear… is a secret." His smile is genuine and soft, and so un-Klaus.

With me, he's always been different, kinder. Though, without a doubt he's still the badass original that rolled into town intent on killing anyone he needed to.

"What do I need?" I ask, thinking of what I needed to bring.

A curling iron, for sure, a flat iron, most definitely, my makeup, maybe some of my shoes…

"We'll buy everything new, all you need are clothes to get to where we're going, and I'll let you take my card and have a go at it."

I smile a big, silly, smile, and giggle. "That is a very dangerous thing to tell me." I warn him.

"Our flight leaves in an hour, since you slept so long Sleeping Beauty, I think it's about time you get ready…"

I flash out of bed and to the door of my bedroom. I stop, and then turn around to look at him.

"Don't go anywhere… ok?"

* * *

_**Dear Mom,**_

_**I want you to know that I am the safest I can and ever will be, and that I have a genuine chance to be happy. I'm not leaving because of you, or anyone else, I'm leaving because I want to leave. I don't know where I'm going, or when I'm coming back (if I ever do). Don't worry, because all that will do is give you wrinkles—and no one needs wrinkles. I want you to live your life and stay as safe and sane as you can in a town like Mystic Falls. I'll send you letters and postcards and pictures and I'll even try to call. Mom, I've never been a small-town girl, and I've always wanted more than this town could give me. I'm tired of being everyone's second choice and with him… I'm his first choice, and everything is different. He looks at me like I'm the moon and he's my stars. He treats me like a princess, and like the most precious thing in his world… He'll protect me, Mom, unlike you or anyone else can. With him, I will never fear for my life again. Please don't be mad, or angry with me, Mom; I'm finally doing something for myself instead of risking my life to protect Elena's. While I want my best friend to live with all of my heart, I also want to live this second life that I have been given. I love you.**_

_**Love, Your Baby Girl, **_

_**Caroline. **_

I smile and blink back my tears, as I fold the letter up, put it in an envelope, write 'Mom' on the top and lay it on my bed. I sit down to write another one as Klaus sits on the edge of my bed, watching me.

_**Elena,**_

_**I want you to know that you have been a great friend, and I love you dearly, but I need to do this for me. I've helped save you countless times, and while I'd do it all over, I'm tired of getting tortured and taken to the brink of death. I know that wherever I'm going, as long as I am with him I'll be safe and happy. I know that you won't understand, and I'm not asking you to forgive him for anything that he has done, I'm asking you to accept this. Don't come looking for me (if you ever forgive ME for this) and don't try to keep tabs on me. Tell Damon that he can shove it where the sun doesn't shine, because I know for a fact that he's going to have a few nasty choice words about my decision. I hope you find all that you're looking for in a man (whether it is one of the Salvatore's of someone else). I'll see you again, one day, so please don't fret and be too angry for long. **_

_**Caroline. **_

I lay it next to my mother's and then write my last one.

_**Stefan,**_

_**You deserve so much more than what Elena can give you. You don't deserve to be strung along for the rest of eternity. I hope you realize this and actually start living your life—without a Petrova doppelgänger. I love you, and you will forever be my best friend.**_

_**Love, **_

_**Caroline. **_

I gently place it next to the other two, and then look over to Klaus as we both stand up. He takes my hand and we walk downstairs and to the car he has waiting for us. He sits in the driver's seat- I in the passenger seat. He drives with one hand on the wheel, the other entangled with mine over the console. I watch as the town flies by, and I say a silent goodbye as we pass the 'You are now leaving Mystic Falls—come again!' sign.

As we make a speedy get-away to the airport I turn and look at him.

"Thank you," I whisper, kissing his palm.

He turns his head and smiles back at me.

"Sweetheart, our adventure hasn't even begun,"

* * *

AU:

Thank's for reading, and I'm so very sorry that this has taken me so long and it's so short! Next chapter should be up in two, maybe three weeks (with the holliday and exams coming up, it's hard for me to write). Next chapter clue: The very first Classical Civilization.


	3. Chapter 3

Caroline Forbes's POV:

"Klaus, where are we?" I ask as I hear the distant roar of waves and the smell of salt water.

I can tell he's smiling from his chuckle, which is close to my ear as he leans in (keeping his hands on top of my eyes), his light scruff tickling my cheek.

"We are in Crete, my love,"

It takes me a second to take in what he said, and I bite my lip.

"As in Greece?" I ask, my cheeks flushing with excitement.

"Of course,"

I squeal and turn around, Klaus's hands falling from my eyes as I throw my arms around his neck in a hug.

Immediately, I can tell that he isn't comfortable with my embrace at first, but his arms slowly encircle my waist. It seems weird, that my first instinct was to wrap my arms around him. Though, I guess it really isn't weird since he's the only person who has never left me, who has never put me second. I should feel terrified that I am in the arms of the most dangerous man in the world, but I'm not. In fact, I feel like no one could hurt me, that I was as safe as I ever could be.

I turn back again, so my back is facing him, and look around at the beautiful city in front of me.

The sea was a crystal clear beautiful, so I could see the white sand beneath it. The port was filled with boat after boat, ship after ship, people running to and fro, talking and laughing together in a different language.

The cute little square, colorful buildings are entrancing, and I'm completely mesmerized by the smiling faces as we walk into the city. Some buildings, not so small, but they are magnificent and large and just so… _classical. _

"Greece was the start of western civilization," Klaus tells me as we walk.

"Was it really? And wasn't it the very first classical civilization?" I ask, thinking back to what I actually remembered from my freshman history class.

"The first of only two,"

We continue to walk, and I find myself falling in love with the shops, and the people, and the buildings as we stroll through what he called the 'Agora' (It was the market place, love,).

"How long are we here for?" I ask, as the sun starts to set.

"Only for today; I wanted to start small, tomorrow I'm going to take you to Rome, and then… well, that's my little secret." He smirks and I giggle as he leads me into a little homey hotel.

It's beautiful inside, with painted murals on the walls, and stone flooring. There's a young woman behind the front desk, a bellhop by the elevator, and a few people (presumably staying here) are laughing on the balcony overlooking the water.

"What can I do for you?" the woman asks Klaus, batting her eyelashes and patting down her brown hair, which is tied into a knot.

"Reservation for Mikaelson." He speaks, and it's smooth like silk, and I smile. Before the girl even knows, she's gone.

"Oh! Of course, Mr. Mikaelson."

She gives him a key, a coyly smiles at him.

"If you need anything, _anything _at all, Mr. Mikaelson, don't hesitate to call that number."

I roll my eyes, getting quickly annoyed with her.

"Don't you worry, sweetie, he's _well _taken care of." I snap, and grab Klaus's hand, leading him to the elevator.

"Are you… jealous?" He asks as we start to go up, up, up.

"Shut up."

The next morning, we wake up early; have breakfast at a quaint little coffee shop in the agora. I watch the people walk by, and am shocked by the activity barely before seven in the morning. People are selling jewelry, vegetables, clothes, others buying, others gossiping, others just enjoying the company of their companions.

"Not many people come to Crete, they'd rather go to Athens," Klaus informs me.

"Could we go one day?"

"One day I'll take you." He nods, standing up.

"We've got a trolley to take us to Rome,"

We walk and as we wait for the boat to be readied to take us, I look up at him.

"Will you tell me about Rome?"

"Where do you want me to start?"

I think, and then I know the answer. "The very beginning!"

"There is a legend, and it says that it started with two brothers…"

"The first was the king, and his brother was awfully jealous of him. The king had a daughter, Rhea Silvia, who then had twin sons, Romulus and Remus with Mars, a god. The king's brother, out of jealousy, overthrew the king, and got rid of the twins. A she-wolf found them in the woods until a shepherd and his wife took them in and raised them as their own. The previous king thought that the two brothers had stolen a sheep from him, yet he couldn't shake why the twins seemed so familiar. He confronted the shepherd, and the shepherd told him that the boys weren't his. The king knew that the twins were his daughter's sons. Romulus and Remus helped the previous king overthrow his brother, and restore him to power. Out of gratitude, he gave Romulus and Remus land. They fought when talking about how to start the city, and Romulus killed Remus purely by accident. And thus, Rome comes from the twins, Romulus and Remus, though Rome got its name from Romulus."

"How do we know that though, since it was so long ago?" I ask as we walk onto the boat.

"Virgil wrote it in the Aneid."

I shake my head and smile. "It's crazy to think of history, and that it actually happened. What else can you tell me?"

"You know that Cleopatra was involved in Rome, right?"

"She loved Marc Antony?"

"Correct. But did you know that at first he didn't want to meet the queen of Egypt, so she had servants wrap her in a rug, and take her to Marc Antony's room."

I laugh, and I see him smile before he quickly hides it.

"Tell me more," I almost beg, starved for information on Rome.

And so, for the whole boat ride to Rome, I learn about the cities, the wars with the Persia, and how they defeated it not once, not twice, but three times. I learn what indemnity is (the losing side pays for the cost of the war) and that Rome was Greece's captive (which means that while Rome took over Greece, Greece captivated her with its culture, which Rome adopted). I learn that the government went corrupt after the assignations of the Gracchi brothers. I learn all there is to Rome, and not once do I want to be anywhere else as I learn History.

"Are we almost there yet?" I ask him, sometime later.

"Sweetheart, look."

He points over my head, and I turn to look at what he's pointing at.

"Oh,"

The view is even more magnificent than Greece.

"Welcome, to Rome, Mr. Mikaelson and Ms. Forbes." The boatman calls over to us and the air leaves my throat as I look at the beauty before me.

AN:

Ohmygosh, I know, I know! It's been so long since I've updated this story! Please don't give me hate! And I know this is short, but it'll have to do for now. Updates will be far and few between, which I'm sorry for. I hope everyone's Christmas was wonderful, and I hope everyone loved this little update. Reviews are like cookies (Totally welcomed!)!

-zoenichole


End file.
